


Drown in this Love

by melodylangdon



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Couple, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lovers, friends - Freeform, palos verdes, relationship, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: You are Jim Mason's best friend. You meet him on the beach and he becomes your best friend. You start to have feelings for him and one night alone with him decide to tell him how you feel.
Relationships: Jim Mason/Reader





	Drown in this Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the HIM His Infernal Majesty song It's All Tears (Drown In This Love).
> 
> NSFW Warnings: blowjob, eating out, 69'ing, vaginal sex, virginal sex.

It had been almost a year since you met Jim. You loved everything about him especially his ocean blue eyes, smile, even his dark side. Jim was a rather complicated guy. His parents were divorced, his ex-girlfriend Heather had caused him pain, and his twin sister, Medina, was dating a guy he didn't like. To top it off his mom had an eating disorder, he had a rocky relationship with his father, and Jim's grades in college hadn't been too good lately. Jim was close to being put on academic probation. Seeing his life unravel like this broke your heart. You were secretly in love with him but hadn't told him you were. You convinced yourself that even if he felt similar to how you did, that you weren't going to be able to make it work without possibly ruining your friendship. Without a doubt, Jim was one of your best friends, probably the very best friend you ever had and you didn't want to lose him. When he got worked up, you could usually calm him down by holding him and letting him cry on your shoulder. It was never easy but you were patient and he was there for you too. Sometimes you had sleepovers with Jim and you would stay up late talking and telling ghost stories, binge-watching some of your favorite movies or TV shows, and eating snacks. Sometimes Jim liked to cuddle but he wasn't soft by any means. You had so much in common with him and got along together so well. You were both currently single and you were hoping to change that soon. Sometimes you would sit and contemplate, or daydream while you were lying awake in bed at night, trying to fall asleep, thinking about what Jim was like in bed. Was he rough and wild? Or was he sweet and gentle? Hopefully a mix of both you thought to yourself. What did he like in bed and what were some of his favorite positions? You were a virgin but you were pretty sure that Jim wasn't. If only your first time could be with him. During the days you spent at the beach together, you thought that Jim was for sure checking you out when you would glance over at him, only for him to look away when he caught your eye. Whenever you were suntanning or walking into the water to go swimming or surfing Jim would be watching you trying to be as secretive about it as he could. Or the times when Jim would put sunscreen on your back and shoulders, you were certain that he was enjoying himself through how he would inhale your scent, lingering with his hands for a bit too long, almost as if he was daydreaming but just distracted by your body and touching you. You had no problem with this though and you wanted to make the first move. You decided that the night for you to confess your feelings to him would be the next time you had a sleepover at his place. He assured you the house would be empty and you would have it to yourselves. This was when you would seduce him and make him yours. Whatever happened, happened. If he was to become your boyfriend then that would be great. If not, then that was alright too. All you wanted was to make him have a night he would never forget. From all the stress and drama he was going through lately, you wanted to make him feel good. Life was hard enough as it was and Jim should have ways to relieve his stress just like you deserved to relax.

After you arrived at his empty house the next night, he was expecting you. He was sitting on the couch playing his video games but turned the game system off when you came in to greet him. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and a white shirt. You had on a short baby blue dress with your favorite bra on which was teal underneath, along with a pair of matching underwear. As you walked over to him, he hugged you and you breathed in his scent. The aftershave he wore mixed with his green tea shampoo smelled so good to you. You put on your favorite perfume which smelled like jasmine, just for him. Until the hug, he looked sad but he smiled for you after your embrace. Being alone with him with nothing but the sound of the ocean waves in the backyard was like music to your ears. You suggested putting on some music and he agreed. It was a playlist with a mix of alternative and hard rock songs. Being here was so surreal, watching the sunset, listening to some of your favorite bands, and having him hold you, making this the only place on earth you wanted to be right now. As you looked up into his eyes and he stroked your hair, you managed to work up your courage to talk to Jim about what was really on your mind. As you interlocked your fingers with Jim's, you sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Jim, I like you. A lot. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I didn't know how to tell you though and I didn't know if you felt the same way about me.."  
Before you could finish, he interrupted you by kissing you deeply on the lips and pulling you into him. He pulled your body to him until your chest was touching his. This was everything to you right now, at this moment- you felt safe with him like he was your protector.  
"I like you too. What should we do now?" He questioned as he cocked his head and gave you a sly grin.  
"I'm alone with a guy I like more than anyone else in the world, he likes me back, my favorite music is playing, and there's a beautiful sunset outside. I'd have to say that I'm the luckiest girl. I think we should take this to the next level," you confessed with a smirk.  
"You want to be a good girl for me? To please me? Even the dark and fucked up parts of me? I will try to be better than that for you."  
"No, Jim. I want all your darkness and everything that you have to offer. I don't want sunshine and roses. I just want you. I want you to fuck me. Be ruthless and unforgiving," you tell him sounding so sure of yourself, wanting him to believe you.  
"You got it, babe. Let's take this to my room though. Our first time together should be on a bed. I have a confession though, I'm a virgin," he confided in you as he lifted you onto his lap.  
"I am too. I've been on birth control recently though its done wonders for my skin."  
"I didn't think I'd by fucking my best friend tonight and losing both our virginities but here we are and I'm pretty damn happy, to say the least, Y/N. I don't have any condoms though."  
"Don't worry, just cum inside of me. Please, Jim."  
He nodded as he kissed you again. First your lips, then your neck, moving down to your chest. He picked you up and flung you over his shoulder as you laughed slightly. Not wanting to waste any more time, he took you into his room and in no time you had ripped each other's clothes off. Neither of you had any patience tonight.  
"Tell me what you want, Jim."  
"I want to have your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock while I eat your pussy. I've been imagining how you taste, sweet I bet."

Giving him encouragement with a nod of your head, you pushed him onto the bed and you both got into the position to 69. Your cunt was already aching and dripping wet for him. Never in your life had you ever wanted anything more. As you started to take the tip of his cock in your mouth, Jim began to lick your outer folds, then added a finger. This made you groan in surprise and satisfaction as you started to take him deeper into your mouth, causing him to groan.  
"That's it, Y/N. Suck my cock."  
You began to find a steady pace and bobbed up and down on his cock as you felt yourself already soaked for him. He knew how to use his tongue and please you which was pleasantly surprising and very fulfilling. Sucking and moaning sounds were the only noises that could be heard for the next several minutes as he started to devour your pussy. When he found your clit and licked at an even faster pace, you thought you would lose yourself in ecstasy. This only caused you to take him so deep that you were practically deepthroating him. Jim wasn't just average by any means, his cock was at least 8" in length. As Jim slapped your ass, you choked on his cock.  
"Cum for me, baby," he urged as he licked your inner walls and started to finger your ass. If he kept this up you were sure you'd be cumming on his tongue in no time. Never had you been able to get yourself off with toys or fingers like Jim could do with his tongue and he did all of this like he was a natural at it.  
As he drove you over the edge, you felt his cock start to leak precum and you began to suck on his balls.  
"Fuck, Y/n!"  
Cumming on his tongue, he started to eagerly and greedily taste you. You wondered how he learned to eat pussy so good. It didn't matter though he knew what your body wanted and how and when to give it to you.  
"How's my pussy taste?" You moaned around his cock.  
"It tastes like heaven."  
"Baby, that's so good," Jim encouraged causing you to take him as deep as you could, practically choking now- your eyes nearly watering around his thick member. You gagged on him as spit started to run down your mouth. You spit on his cock as he greedily nibbled and sucked on your clit, fingering you now too. Pulling your mouth off his cock, you spit on his shaft, rubbing up and down to coat him with your juices. You began to shake and writhe on his tongue as you came full force. Jim was close himself but he pulled away so he could kiss you and taste himself.  
As he met your lips in a kiss, your tongues collided together. You greedily tasted yourself off his tongue and then his fingers by sucking on them."You're the best cocksucker. Fuck. I love your pretty little mouth," he praised you as he licked his lips simultaneously.  
"You have an amazing mouth yourself. You eat pussy like a pro."  
"Thanks, Y/N. Can I fuck your pussy now?" Jim practically begged as he grabbed your ass.  
"Of course. I want to be on top though."  
He only nodded and smiled in agreement. 

You move your body until it's positioned on Jim's cock sliding him in between your folds, grinding, and teasing him as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head.  
"Stop teasing already baby. Please," he begged, whimpering for you to get on with it.  
Pulling up a little while smirking at Jim, you positioned your entrance on his cock. You take him little by little, inch by inch until you are filled to the hilt with his smooth and beautiful cock. He was the most perfect fit but of course, this was no surprise to you in the slightest.  
"Fuck Jim you feel so fuckin' good," you enthuse as you start to move up and down on his cock, slowly at first, getting used to him and adjusting to his cock stretching you out so deliciously.  
"Fuck baby you feel so good wrapped around my cock," Jim tells you sweetly as he reaches up to caress one of your breasts while also moving inside of you, thrusting his hips to fuck you better.  
It was more than just fucking with Jim though- it was making love.  
"Do you like getting split open on my cock, my love?" Jim asks as he gets a dazed look in his eyes while also moving inside of you at a slightly faster pace now.  
"Yes. So amazing! I love riding you," you told him breathlessly in between loud moans as you moved on his cock.  
Jim looked up at you while he groaned and moaned softly.  
"Be louder for me Jim," you encouraged him as you took him deeper, feeling his balls deep inside of you, filling you up.  
In response, Jim started to moan louder for you on command, obeying your every instruction, enjoying himself so much while doing so. His cock inside of you felt more magnificent than anything else you had ever felt before.  
"Fuck Y/N, so wonderful, the best," Jim told you as he moaned and grunted for you still matching your thrusts with his hips.  
After several more minutes, you felt you were going to cum soon. You moved down to catch his lips with yours, nibbling on his lower lip before biting it gently. Jim responded to this by sucking your tongue greedily into his mouth.  
"So fuckin' close babe, are you?" He asked curiously.  
"Yes. So close," you respond, whispering into his ear.  
"Where should I cum?" He asked as Jim thrust into you as deep as he could go, faster now, picking up speed.  
You fuck his cock so hard you start seeing stars but the moment is so beautiful and perfect.  
"In my pussy," you moan as you ride him.  
"Cum with me Y/N," Jim pleaded wanting you to release at the same time as him.  
Almost as if on command your body responded by having an earth-shattering orgasm go through it. It was better than any orgasm you had ever experienced alone, even better than any orgasm with a toy even.  
"Cumming. Fuck!" You told him as you felt your juices running all over his cock while he was still deep inside of you.  
Jim started to cum inside of you as you found your release. You both were panting and sweating messes, out of breath but feeling exhilarated.  
After it was all over you cried but they were tears of joy. You were in absolute wonder because of Jim and how wonderful he made you feel. As you sat in Jim's lap you felt like the luckiest person in the universe.  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Y/N?" Jim asked full of hope and wide-eyed with wonder as he started to stroke a stray strand of your hair.  
"Yes of course I will. I thought you'd never ask," you told Jim sweetly and sincerely as you looked up at him and into his beautiful and breath-taking ocean blue eyes. He was your beach boy, your everything, your present, and your future.  
"Thank you for making me the happiest guy alive. I love you," Jim said sincerely.  
"I love you too, Jim. I'm the luckiest woman," you told him passionately as you leaned in to kiss his lips.  
Now that he had found you he was going to keep you.


End file.
